I, Immortal
by TheBard16
Summary: When the immortals came to power, they forgot the race that started it all. However, the night that started the rebellion changed everything, seen and unseen, as unknowing represenatives of two secret bloodlines meet, reality is shifted. SeleneMichael
1. Crimson

Authors Note: This is an idea that just came to one day, and somehow it got rolled in with Underworld after I watched the movie for the umpteenth time. It doesn't seem like it has to do with it at all, but all will be shown in the chapters after this one.

Disclaimer: Underworld belongs solely to the ingenious mind of Len Wiseman, Kevin Grevioux, and the team behind the curtain. The song featured is _Flying High_ by Jem. I'm just playing with both then I'll put them back, I promise!

Sex, Drugs, and Rock'n Roll: No, no again, and yes.

Rating: PG-13, but may go up in future chapters. Due to violence, gore, and sappy moments.

This is my first posting, so comments, ideas, compliments, and yes, flames, will be accepted with gratitude. Thanks and appreciation to Lenore for inspiration.

"**_As she sat in the murky swamp, surrounded by grizzly terrain and mangled forests, she watched the daylight flicker away. And finally, finally she knew. It wasn't the night she was afraid of, but the creatures that lived in it."_**

The red sun began to sink low into the horizon and the creatures of the night could be heard awakening. She could hear their rustling which was in tune to the cricket's lullaby. Shivers ran up her spine and found an unwelcome home in her heart as she turned her fearful gaze away from the swamp. She had to leave...before it was too late. She had to get away...so far away. But where? She had no where else to go. Her fear for the creatures wasn't empty... they were the reason she was so alone...so very alone...

She pulled herself out of the muddy squalor and began to run towards the darkened woods. As she ran she closed her eyes and remembered. Remembered the last night her family lived, and the massacre that followed. Remembered so fiercely and realistically, that she could see the street she lived on, could smell the morning glories in the neighbor's yard.

Then she stopped.

The pavement beneath her feet was real, a tangible object no longer an imprint upon her mind. She was there.

She slowed down her pace and looked around, tears welling in her eyes. How did she end up here? She was thousands of miles from here...everything was the same... almost. She began to move slowly, hesitantly. She thought vaguely of turning back...but she wanted to see everything. To see her home, the place she lived and loved the place she missed so much.

She gulped and starred in front of her... this was... this was her home now. She couldn't stop the tears now... especially not that she could see the blood that still stained the door. The handprint was so small... it was her brother's. She opened her mouth to cry out, to wail; to vent all her anger with her voice. But couldn't. She couldn't speak. Not a sound came out, no anguished wail, no hateful scream. They all lost their lives, she only lost her voice.

Riddled with the fresh guilt of their deaths, she didn't notice the singing coming from the shadows.

_"But I'm flying so high_

_High off the ground_

_When you're around_

_And I can feel your high_

_Rocking me inside_

_It's too much to hide..." _

The singing stopped, and in a state of shock she saw the face in the shadows. It was her own, untainted by uncontrollable hatred and anger; so innocent from the evils inside.

A bloodcurdling scream wracked the shadows of the night, and the innocence was lost.

Like an unearthly specter, I sat there and watched myself run into the house, devoid of human life, looking for survivors. And though still sitting on the outside steps, I knew what she would find. First her mother and baby brother right inside the door, hands still reaching for the door handle, a way to escape the carnage. Then her older sister, eyes closed, forever in an endless sleep. Her father on the back porch, keys to the gun safe still in hand. And I sat there until she came out, covered in our family's lifeblood, a single tear track through the blood on her face.

"Are you death?" she asks in a small voice.

Before I could even begin to process the thought that she could see me, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

And as she fell into my arms, I cried. It had been too long since I cried for them, for my life before the blood. That moment, I knew that the world had changed. There was no one there for me after that night. I was left to foster homes and orphanages for three years before I was shut out. Could I change this? Was that my purpose here, to console my younger self and prevent her from destroying the threads of reality; showing the world what you see is not what's there?

The next few hours were a brightly painted blur, the silence punctured by the sirens' call of rescue, a promise of a safe harbor. But the port was blown away in the storm. The EMS team called to the site was untested in the sight of so much gore, but they knew enough to realize they weren't needed in the house. A female EMS, wiping bile from her mouth, stood stock still when she noticed me sitting there, a flawless specter holding my blood covered replicate in my arms. Her panic-stricken scream got the attention of the others, who rushed to help.

"There's nothing you can do, she's just passed out," I said calmly in my distinct and refined tone, surprising one of the men, who sharply looked up and said, "Ma'am, let the trained professionals handle this."

"Then move, you're relatively inexperienced, sir. I'm the trained professional here, _doctor_," I replied with malice, refusing to give my charge to the hands pulling her away. "Call the coroner, there's no one left in there. Right now I just need a blanket or two and a sedative. When she wakes she'll be in shock," I said softly, looking at the young girl in my arms. The sedative wasn't needed, but I remember that when the shock kicked in, all I could do was fitfully sleep it off.

"Who are you?" the female EMS still crouched at my side questioned.

"Family," I replied, the truth evident in my voice.

"No, I mean in general. A name?" she asked in a plaintive tone.

"Anna Corvin," I said, finally looking up. She gasped.

"Your eyes…" she said in a muted tone of complete amazement. I quickly looked back down, momentarily forgetting my distinguished appearance.

Suddenly the unconscious teen shuddered and opened her eyes. Pure indigo rimmed azure eyes sleepily stared through drooping lids back at my matching gaze. "You're still here… not a… dream…" Unconsciousness reigned again over the limp form.

"My god, who are you people?" the EMS asked in shock.

"It's hard to explain, but this here is also Anna Corvin," I replied. Lies are completely overrated, always thought so. What's the point of them?

"Are you her name sake or something? But, your eyes… you weren't kidding, were you? You are actually her?" silence permeated the moment. The other two EMS finally came over with the blankets and syringe of sedative. The blankets now securely wrapped around the sleeping form and sedative administered, the young EMS waited for her colleagues to move out of earshot before bombarding her with questions. "How? Where are you from? _When_ are you from? Why?..."

"What's your name?" I asked, not willing to reveal the answers in lieu of disrupting a cosmic balance of some sort.

"Uh, Janet. Janet Reis," she answered puzzled.

"Well Janet, to all of those questions I have no answer. After I finished my MD and internship, I left the known world and lost track of time. All I know is that it was after the year 2046."

"2046? That's impossible! It's 2006 and your young counterpart here can't be more than 17! And you don't look a day over 25!" Janet exclaimed, quieting when the others by the ambulance twisted in their direction.

"It's a long story that I have no time for now. We have to leave," I replied, standing gracefully, lifting the girl in my arms as if I was carrying a doll.

"You can't! Procedure dictates that you are checked over by a medical specialist before any departure!" yelled one of the EMS from the ambulance, running to stop me.

"Watch me."


	2. Silent Questions

Authors Note / Disclaimer: See Part 1.

The first thing I noticed was the dull throb at the back of my skull. The second thing was that I am in a wonderfully comfy bed. The third was that the bed wasn't mine.

'But I've been in it before' she slowly opened her eyes, the bright morning light flooding in from the loft windows. 'The cabin!? How did I get here?' Briefly ignoring her headache, she swung her legs over the side of the big bed and sat up. The swift motion brought her headache back with a vengeance.

"Ahhhhh!" the pain was overwhelming and she collapsed back onto the bed clutching her head. She indistinctly heard the slapping of wet feet running. Suddenly the sound amplified, as if the soft thumping was really some mechanical monstrosity, jack hammering at the inside of her skull. An anguished yell spilt from her lips as the door swung open and the wet stranger rushed to her side.

"Shhh, shhhh, it's okay," the woman said softly as she hugged her to her. A small prick on her arm, and the world was silent. As the foggy blackness clouded her vision she saw the woman's eyes. 'They're mine, why does she have my eyes?'

My eyes snapped open a second time and I gasped, the air rushing from my lungs. Emotions flooded over my consciousness; happiness, fear, anguish, despair, pain, confusion. Blood, there was so much blood! I sucked in oxygen, trying to regain my breath. My eyes darting in all directions, I wondered where I was. 'My room at the cabin, just like always, 'cept…'

_She_ was sitting asleep on a chair near the bed, wearing jeans, a beater, and my bathrobe.

"Oh my god, it was real. She was real," at the sound of my voice she awakened.

"You okay?" she asked with a yawn. I stared openly. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," she said as she walked over, covering her yawn. My mouth snapped shut.

"Who are you?"

"You." "Oh."

She looked genuinely surprised, "Oh? Not 'that's impossible' or 'yea and I'm Mary Queen of Scots' ass'?" She shifted uncomfortably at my statement.

"Why do you believe me?"

"I can't help it. I," I paused, grief overcoming rational thought for a brief second, "I remember my mom telling me that angels take on the form you need them to, and when I saw you, I thought it was me, and I … I just thought you were there to take me too." I looked down. Wow, this comforter is interesting.

"That's why you thought I was death…"

"I thought that the one thing I needed right then was something to be attached to, to forget the pain, pain I could feel in my heart," My hand gave the impression that it was under my will when it placed itself on my stomach, but I was lost in a memory.

"What better person than me?" the ensuing silence was too much to bear for the identical duo. "But that's impossible." I replied, an overly confident voice echoed through the room.

The distraught teen looked up at herself, her lifeless red eyes filling with a speck of a fiery fighting spirit. Anna sighed and looked at her younger form in sympathy. "I know how you must be feeling." She said and moved her hand on top of the other's shoulder.

"Get off!" she yelled and stumbled off the bed clumsily after slapping the hand away. "You aren't me! Shut up! Get out of my life! I don't know who you are but you aren't me! I'm me!" she shouted, her chest heaving with the passion filling her voice. She slumped down to her knees and buried her face into her hands, quiet stifled sobs erupting quietly from her. It was too much. The death from her most loved ones still an open wound, weeping within her.

The elder Anna sat on the bed stiffly. "And it was all going so well…" she thought silently to herself. "Anna Amelia Corvin, you were called Amy by Mom. Do you remember that? Do you remember the summer of Michael's graduation party? Were you met-"

"IAN!" Anna pushed past her elder and sprinted to the phone.

'Ian. That's a name I haven't heard in a while.' "What do you think you are doing?" the elder of the pair asked the frantically searching teen.

"Looking for the phone." Anna pulled the phone off the counter behind her and clipped to her back pocket.

"Well, there's only one person who knows I left with you, so you'd have a lot more than one call to make."

I snapped round to face my mirror image. "Who?"

"The EMS that noticed we were identical. I told her the truth."

I raised my eyebrow skeptically. "Ha, and what's that?"

"Do you remember when you got into that argument with Cy over a school project? How she backed off because she swore your eyes glowed blue? And when you realized you hurt or angered the people you loved most, you cried red tears? How guilty you always felt when you lied? Why you could always kick the boys' asses at sports and make people flinch with your handshakes? Why anyone you leave forgets you so easily?"

I had long since turned around, and now with tears blurring my vision and hand covering my mouth, I stared openly.

"You were made to be that way. You're not like those you've grown up with. You are never going to grow old and die in your sleep; you're doomed to stay young forever. Doomed to watch the people you love die. Again and again." Anna's eyes went cold.

Tears spilled down my cheeks that had seemed to have lost all of their natural color. "Wha… What am I?"

Anna looked her younger counterpart in the eye and replied to the uttered question in a tone that belayed certainty, "We're immortal."

The emotions bottled up inside were too much. I wanted to cry, to scream, to check myself in for a very long stay at a mental institute. Instead, I looked at… myself, for that is what she was, and allowed my lips to separate, one word slipping out, choked with a clouded whirlwind of indescribable desperation, "Wh-"_Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang, cutting the desperate plea off as Anna went to answer the door. "Well speak of the devil and she shall appear."

Janet was standing on the doorstep, soaked to the bone from the downpour of the late autumn day. "Can I come in?" she asked between chattering teeth. Anna let her pass through the doorway.

"How did you find us?" I asked. "I didn't," she replied, drying off with a towel handed to her by Anna.

"I see you brought some friends," Anna said, eyes flashing blue.

"No, actually they're friends of hers, yours… both of you, I guess." Janet said drying out her hair. A group of teens bolted towards the house, tear-stained and shaking.


	3. Circumstance

Authors Note / Disclaimer: See Part 1.

"Catch!" The group of five teens sat around the TV, not watching it but in their own groups doing what they wanted. The two girls gibbered away about the new foreign exchange student Ian, while the three guys played catch with a misplaced football.

"Hey Cy, Catch!" Not listening, Cy twirled her raven hair while listening to her blonde BF Keira. But the ball was thrown anyway.

_CRASH_

One of the boys jumped up, his chin length dirty blonde hair swinging in front of his bright blue eyes.

"Aw, man! Look at my mom's TV!" As they were the ones sitting closest to the TV, Cyane and Keira had already jumped up yelling and dancing about trying to escape the fiery sparks.

"Oh, sorry Jack, I was aiming for Cy's head."

Cy, going to comfort her long time best friend and now boyfriend, sat on his lap and turned towards the perpetrator, "And that, Ronnie, is why you're a defensive lineman, not a quarterback!"

Keira, fanatically defensive of her boyfriend, jumped up and started stroking his long brown locks, "Well, he's the best Jefferson High has ever seen!"

"Go Wolves!" shouted the third boy enthusiastically waving his arms around, his blonde streaked mane flying everywhere in his wavy, below the shoulder cut.

"Alex, we know you're proud of your new position as team mascot, but that better be the last cheer I hear tonight or you'll be 'hoora-ing' an octave higher," Cy said while badly mimicking Alex. Alex quickly sat down holding his hands protectively in his lap.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" asked Ronnie.

"We could head over to Anna's. She has a new one of those projector-thingies, so the TV is like _huge_," Keira answered practically molded into Ronnie's side.

"To Anna's it is!" Cy says, raising a pointed finger towards the door.

"But my mom's TV!" Jack was practically hysterical.

"Out the door, now." Cy said waving her arm madly.

"One can obviously see who wears the pants in that relationship. OW!" Alex's snide remark was cut short with the door snapping closed in his face.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" They filed into an SUV parked in the driveway and headed down the main street until they reached the turn off for Anna's street. They saw the red and blue lights as soon as they turned the corner.

Parked no more than a house away, the group slowly got out of the car, their usual jovial nature missing as they looked upon the horror of their best friend's house. When they saw the black body sized bags being lifted out on gurneys, Keira and Cyane started sobbing.

Alex, looking away when an arm slung out of one of the bags, displaying huge gashes from forearm to shoulder, saw a pair of figures not far from them, conversing quickly. He recognized the taller of the two. "Ian! What are you doing here? What's happened?"

Ian looked much older than he had earlier today in school, a look of sadness marring his natural carefree appearance. "Anna's house was attacked by a group of animals of some sort. Everyone's dead." Alex blanched to a sickly shade of white.

"What about…"

"Anna and I went out after school, but she had a lab report due tomorrow, so we planned to meet up later. She must have got home late because she's okay. She's not here, but she's okay." Ian said with a distant look, his thick English accent deepening.

"Not here? Where is she? The hospital, the police station…" Alex was relieved his friend was alive, but not as much as he would be if she had been here in front of him.

"I was just talking to the last person to see her. Alex this is Janet Reis, an EMT who was one of the first people here. She said that Anna was unconscious and being carried away by a doctor who was a relative of hers."

"Michael is home?" Alex hoped to what ever power was out there that it was Michael.

"No. It wasn't Michael. It was someone else."

"Where did they go? I mean did someone get the license plate?"

"She's safe, don't worry. The person who was with her said that she was bringing her somewhere she was going to be comfortable so she could grieve properly," Janet said, speaking for the first time.

"The cabin, they must have gone to the cabin. It's Anna's favorite place in the world, if the person knew her and really did want her to recover, she'd bring her there," replied Cyane, who at noticing Alex's absence had wandered towards the back of his very recognizable head.

"I have to see her," spoke Ian and Cyane in chorus. "Do you know how to get to the cabin?" asked Cyane hopefully. "I was asleep for most of the ride up both times."

"Yes, I know the way," answered Ian, automatically turning toward the car the group had come in.

"Whoa, what do you, Ian?" Jack had automatically stopped the guy about to climb into his SUV, "What…?"

"We're going to get Anna and we're taking your car. You can come or not, but we're still taking the car," said Cyane as Ian climbed in the drivers side and she circled the car to the passenger door. Alex opened the back door with an expectant look on his face.

"Well I'm not about to let my girlfriend go off with some guy I barely know, in my car none the less," said Jack as he climbed into the back seat, following Keira who had jumped at the thought of seeing Anna alive.

"Same here!" shouted Ronnie, not really from the fact that his girlfriend was in a car with three other guys, but the look she was giving him as she rolled down the window. It perfectly said 'If you don't come you're gonna be very lonely for a _very_ long time.'

"I'll follow in my car," said Janet, motioning towards the Mercedes she drove back to the house after her shift was over.

"We need clothes," "And food!" "And food, for the trip. I recommend you do the same. Meet us at the highway station 20 miles north," Ian instructed Janet.

By the time the group had been supplied, written notes to their parents telling them to call, and got on the road, it was well past one A.M., and the convoy of worried, sleepy teens and an EMS (wondering if curiosity really did kill the cat), headed north.

They got to the mountains by midday, the soft autumn rainclouds in the distance burst as they raced up the drive. As Ian and Cyane woke the rest of the teens in the truck, Janet knocked on the door, trying to escape the downpour. She was let inside, but Ian couldn't see the face of the woman who opened the door. In his moment of thought, the groggy teens had all but flown out of the car and were charging the door.


	4. Happenstance

Authors Note / Disclaimer: See Part 1.

In a blur of black and blonde, Amy had been tacked to the ground in a massive hug. Staring incredulously at the small pile of teenagers on the ground, I didn't quite pick up the scent as quick as I should have. Eyes widening and my head snapping round towards the door, I darted forward and slammed the teen up against the wall.

Gasping for breath, Ian stared at Anna who had him pinned two feet above the ground with one hand.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let him go!" Amy screamed, digging herself out of the heap and rushing to Ian's side. It seemed as if Anna didn't have to be told twice, but as Ian hit the ground Anna already had pulled twin pistols out of the back of her jeans and spun towards the door.

Standing there was two individuals in similar positions. The woman to the left of the door was gripping twin Berettas in the same manner as Anna, and the thing to her right might not be considered a man at all. His blue-gray skin rippled as he shifted his feet ready to pounce. Anna noticed something familiar about him, and he smelled like… "Michael?" Guns lowered, she stepped forward, only to be stopped by a bullet to the chest.

"NO!" Amy yelled sliding from Ian to the side of her fallen double.

"Anna?" Michael shed his hybrid form and stood aghast at the pair of identical females on the floor. Janet had by then run over and was applying pressure to the wound, about to yell for a roll of bandages when her hands were surrounded by a strong grip. Raising her eyes, she was met with amethyst orbs. In realization she stood up and offered her a hand.

The shooter's arm dropped in surprise as two almost indistinguishable women stood to face Michael with matching looks of 'what the hell?' "Michael, who's this?"

"Uh… Selene meet my younger sister Anna, and…" Selene realized Michael was puzzled as to the identity of the other one.

"She's me. Michael, I'd like you to meet your not so younger sister. She's"

"Wondering why you smell like a vampire in a lycan's den. The both of you." Anna sneered, cutting off Amy's statement causing several strange looks and Selene to raise her guns again. Anna noticed out of her corner of her eye, Ian stepping back in retreat. "Don't you move another inch dog."

"DOG?! I am the son of Lucian! You shall not label me a dog!" Ian said in outrage. Uproar ensued.

"Lucian had a son?!"

"I shall call you what ever I want to!"

"Stop abusing my boyfriend!"

"BOYFRIEND! My sister is dating a lycan?!"

"SHUT UP!" Cyane's voice rang out over the numerous arguments, silencing the immortals.

"Now, we got here first, and we're demanding an explanation for all the freaky stuff that's happening. First, Ian shows up, then we find out you're possibly dead, next thing you know we're in a cabin out of state having people get shot and not even being affected by it! What the HELL is going on here?!"


	5. Violet

Authors Note / Disclaimer: See Part 1.

Lockers slammed shut as the trio of girls maneuvered their way out from the small locker area.

"So, what are you planning to do when you get home?" Keira was pulling the purely blonde stunt of twirling her hair between her fingers as she questioned Anna and Cyane. Passing clusters of other teens, they finally made it out the door into the beautifully temperate climate.

"Well, I was planning on dragging Alex to Jack's house to hang out. Where is our friendly neighborhood mascot?" Cyane questioned, turning on the spot.

"Ooh, would you mind if Ronnie and I joined you?" Keira said bouncily. However, Cyane's wide-eyed attention was directed somewhere behind Anna and Keira.

"Who is that piece of hotness?" Both Anna and Keira snapped around to begin their favorite spectator sport, but Cyane and Keira's attention was abruptly switched to their comrade in viewer-ness as she dropped everything she was carrying and sprinted into the waiting arms of the aforementioned hunk.

Watching their normally celibate friend make-out with some random guy produced a small reaction from the pair. "You know, I always wondered why she declined all the dates she was offered," Keira angled her head and produced a questioning glare. "I mean, she had at least four 'silver-platter' offers this week." Cyane couldn't help but catch flies.

Breaking apart at the small outbreak of jeers and clapping, Anna dragged her companion by the hand towards her shocked friends. "Cy, Keira, I'd like you to meet Ian."

"How long have you been dating?" Asked Keira knowingly, pushing closed Cy's jaw as she stared into space.

"Umm… three years," answered Ian, his thickly accented English divulging his British roots.

"WHAT?!" Anna cringed. She knew her friends would find out about Ian eventually. It's not as if they'd suspected anything, it's just she could never keep anything from her two friends, usually not by choice, and was exceedingly amazed that it had taken this long.

"Shush. I met Ian at Michael's college graduation party we had up at the cabin three years ago. He was a new neighbor, and he and I hit it off straight form the start. We've been dating since. Well, dating every time he's in the country." Anna looked toward Ian asking him to explain his heritage.

"I was born and raised in the outer provinces around London, and my father traveled back and forth so often, he decided to set me up with relatives in the Americas. He bought me the cabin a few paces from Amy's, and I get checked up on daily to weekly by my family. Until now." Ian's final words caused Anna to pop the bones in her neck while she whipped towards him.

"WHAT?!" Ian cringed.

"That's a bit familiar. Awe but it's so cute that he calls her Amy, she doesn't even let me do that!" Keira restarted her unknowingly one-sided conversation.

"I transferred here, this afternoon, so I could be closer to you all the time," Ian said pleading for understanding, from Anna, who in turn just tackled him to the parking lot asphalt. From the behind the pair of shocked on looking girls, another trio of shocked boys stood with expressions slightly akin to Cyane's.

"Cy, who's this?" Jack questioned as Ian pulled himself and Anna to their feet.

"Well, why don't you two just go spend some time together as we tell the boys what's going on." One the shock had worn off, Cyane was doing an internal happy dance for her friend, and decided to help out.

"So, the boys, Keira, and I all went to Jack's house, hung out for a bit, and after an unfortunate incident involving a football and the TV," at this Jack interrupted Cy's tale of events with a reminiscent gasp hiding the words "Oh god! My mom is going to murder me!"

Pointedly glaring at her boyfriend, Cy went to finish, but was yet again cut off.

"Ian and I walked to the park across from Dialia's, but I had a lab due the next day that I had completely forgotten about, so I headed home earlier than I'd expected. The only reason I got home late was because Di grabbed me as I was walking past and offered triple overtime to cover for two employees out with the flu," Amy said from between Alex and Keira's heads, surprised she could form words with the pressure exerted from their combined bear hug. With a pleading look in her direction, Anna grabbed Amy's hands and pulled her from between the mascot and cheerleader. Easily lifting her up into the air and placing her onto her lap as she sat back into the recliner, inadvertently warding off any emotional or physical attacks from the rest of the group resulting from the coming explanation.

"I completely forgot about my report in the rush to call in the orders, and Di left before I remembered I didn't have a ride, so I walked home. And…" thoughts of what had happened last night rushed past Amy's closed eyelids. 'Was it really only a few hours ago?' she thought as her expression sidled from contentment to anguish and pure sorrow.

Her younger counterpart unable to go on, Anna wrapped her arms around her sobbing double, and finished the grizzly tale. "Your Northern clan got wind that there was an immortal living in the area," Looking straight into Ian's eyes, she revealed why the world had been turned upside down. "They were originally planning for a sniper to take us out, but the recon team that was sent in yesterday came back with news so disturbing, they decided a personal all out attack was necessary."

"What could have possibly scared the Lycans to such a degree?" Selene, a death dealer her entire immortal life, had never heard of a Lycan destroying something because of fear. 'More than likely because fear was the biggest contributor to Sonja's death' she thought, prompting the startlingly familiar sick feeling that always turned up when thinking about recent events.

"Us," a simple answer that unplugged a straining cork in the dam of questions already about to overflow.

"Hah, very funny. Now, had I gotten wind of any of this, I would have laughed them off. It couldn't have been my clan," Ian said with a slightly pompous air that was very unfamiliar to his attitude.

"It was your clan. How do you think they got wind an immortal was living there?" Pop goes the ego balloon. "Your clan's elder is Dracus, is it not?" A silently shaking head was the only response. "He's the only immortal besides Alexander Corvinus and Amelia deVorjac that has ever gotten wind of one of the Old Ones. One of us." She silently removed her blue contacts, revealing icy blue irises rimmed in such a rich violet, that it seemed to mirror her brilliant black pupils.

At this obscenely odd and silent moment of confusion and utter horror on Ian's part, Selene broke into hysterical giggles.

"Michael," Anna said pensively, one eyebrow disappearing into dark locks, "I want a list of the people you hang out with."

Amy, who was comfortably snuggled into her own shoulder, looked up sleepily. "What happened?" She noticed everyone was either staring at her or the strange woman laughing like mad on the wood-paneled floor.

"Michaeelll… why do have such weird girlfriends? You married the last one, what's next? Lots of gun happy little immortals shooting holes in the cabin? MY cabin?!" All attention was on Michael, who turned beet red under the attention.


	6. Dead End

Authors Note / Disclaimer: See Part 1.

"Has anyone figured out why she's laughing yet?" Cy asked from the edge of the couch.

"Yes, I know why she's laughing. Selene was apprenticed to Amelia deVorjac in the first few years of her sire's hibernation. In that time Amelia taught her about the dark side of the occult ways in which vampires live. One of the things she was introduced to was the idea of immortals that had neither the Lycan nor Vampire strain in their bloodstream. These immortals are only known as 'The Old Ones', and are born among normal humans from a recessive gene found in only a dozen or so of the original bloodlines."

Selene was kneeling on the floor in attempt to catch her breath, and windedly asked, "And how did you know Amelia?"

Anna smiled genuinely. "Amelia is my Aunt, not by blood relation of course, and was a good friend of my mother. Our namesake, actually. She will be aggrieved that the mother of her prodigy is to be buried so soon."

Selene snorted derisively at the friendly, almost adoring tone Anna used. "How can she be aggrieved when she is greeting your mother in the afterlife?"

Shocked, Anna pulled Selene to her feet by the back of her stiff leather collar. "Explain yourself! Amy will not meet Amelia for several years, how can she be dead?"

Selene attempted to pry the fingers away from her collar, but stopped and glared at Anna. "Look, all I know is that Amelia was assassinated six days ago by a group of Lucian's men, and drained of her lifeblood." Anna released her collar as she blanched. "She was taken and given a proper burial by Alexander Corvinus, before his own death."

Anna dropped back onto her heels, "Grandfather is dead?"

"Grandfather?" Amy was confused by the conversation. She knew that mom had a best friend named Amelia, and that she was moving overseas, but could she have been an Elder of a coven of vampires? She remembered meeting her once, an elegant beauty shrouded in dark shadows and strange scents. But she knew for a fact her grandparents were all long gone.

Anna slid slowly down the wall she was crouched against. They were all gone. Her family. Grandfather, Amelia, her blood. Her brother was a hybrid, and she herself untainted and confused by the on goings. Amelia, her link to the occult world, her second mother, dead. How was this possible?

"Aunt Amy was Amelia deVorjac?" Michael was pale, and shaking. Selene stared, perplexed at the pair's reaction.

Michael shook with the intensity of the memories. Ones he had seen before, but this time he noticed his aunt standing next to Viktor and Markus. So out of place; her expression cold and hard as she watched Sonja scream out for her husband's release, but Michael saw something in the memories that Lucian never realized. Amelia was crying. Tears of blood dripped down her face onto… manacled hands? Michael's head whipped up towards the older version of his sister. "He didn't know."

Anna begun to weep silently. "Amelia cared for Sonja as a daughter. Lucian thought she had abandoned Sonja when they were married, and she was the one who informed Viktor of his daughter's treason. He wanted her dead, just as much as he longed for Viktor's death."

Selene stared openly. The teens and Janet were beyond confused. Ian, sat entranced by the horrible and foreboding events. Amy was caught up in the confusion of the last day, and the appearance of the woman who seems to be the last puzzle piece in a long line of unmatched variants.

"The day that Viktor was told of his daughter's marriage and pregnancy, Amelia was at the coast arranging for Lucian's freedom and safe passage to England. Viktor sent riders to intercept her and her guards, and she was arrested for treason. He forced her to watch her niece be tortured, and then hear the screams as she was burned alive. Viktor returned, bloodied, and told her of Lucian's escape, and her punishment. He could not kill her, for she was a coven Elder, but he could lock her away. And he did. It puzzles me how no one asked about the timing of Sonja's and the beginning of the century long cycles of sleep."

Selene saw the puzzle pieces coming together. "Markus sided with Amelia against Viktor, didn't he?"

"Yes. Markus realized too late that Viktor was insane and too cruel for a position of such power, so he went against Viktor's wishes and attempted to liberate Amelia. Viktor imprisoned him as well. If either of them was awake during the next century, your family would not have been killed, there would have been no war, and the covens would be united. Amelia learned of all of this when she was awoken, and in her century of power, she planned. She would awaken Markus, and Viktor would be killed, and there would be a treaty with the Lycans."

"But that's not what happened." Selene was in shock. It all could have been different. "Kraven double crossed the coven, as well as the clan, and Amelia was killed as her transport arrived, and Lucian, Viktor, as well as at least a hundred immortals were killed."

Ian jumped to his feet and ran from the house. The door swinging half off the hinges, Amy ran to the doorway, but he was already too far into the woods. She dropped down to her knees, leaning her head onto the doorframe, half listening to the horror unfolding.

Anna grimaced in pain, but she needed to hear the rest. "And Gra… Alexander Corvinus?"

Selene continued with a sad grimace, "I had turned Michael into a hybrid, and he fought off Viktor. I… I took his head. Sometime after, Markus was accidentally awoken with Lycan blood and was hybrid. He killed Kraven and destroyed the entire coven."

Anna grinned, "What about that selfish bitch Erika."

Selene grinned with her. "She was dumped by Kraven and disappeared. Alexander was alerted by this and collected the bodies for proper burial. He tracked Michael and me down to protect the lock to William, Markus's brother's, prison. Markus killed him, but not before he made me drink from his blood." She shuffled her feet. "I'm really not sure what it did to me, but I'm no longer a pure vampire."

Anna sat, mouth agape. "He's passed it on. By the gods, Selene, do you have any idea what you are?"

Selene was stunned by this reaction. "Not really, no."

For Anna, all the pieces were sliding together. "We need to talk." She stood, and held out a hand to the still sitting Selene. "I need to explain some things, away from the others. We must go," Selene grabbed Anna's hand, expecting to be pulled up, but instead realized that Anna was focusing on something. "What are you…" there was a tugging sensation, and Selene was tugged… somewhere else.

"Welcome to my home."


End file.
